Under the Weather
by Caramelized
Summary: In Universe ;; Open your eyes, sunshine. I'm gonna make it better. Roxas x Namine


**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story besides the plot. **

**A/N:** Usually these are at the end of the story but... this is a special story... becausee...

IT'S MY FRIEND'S EFFING BDAY. [11/14] I know fanfic says I published this 11/13... BUT IT'S NOT WHERE I LIVEE!

HAPPY 16TH BDAY RAIRAI! I KNOW I WAS PLANNING A VIDEO FOR YOU... BUT THAT HALF FAILED SO YEAH... HERE'S YOUR OTHER PRESENT :)

_*note: listen to _Under the Weather - The Divine_ while reading this story. That song inspired this entire thing._

ANYWAY. I tried to not use names in this story... I don't know why... but I felt like it fit. I purposely used repetition to emphasize feelings. So sorry if this sucks, this was kinda on a whim while listening to the song...

sooo ENJOY!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN RAIRAI :). I LOVES YOU ;D!

Please R&R as well c:

-xLycheeRain.

**

* * *

Under the Weather**

_By xLycheeRain_

A flaxen-haired girl sat curled on her bed; knees to her chest, small hands covering her ears and gripping her light, blonde head. Her eyes squeezed shut, refusing to let light to reach her cornflower blue irises. A mute whimper escaped the girl's throat. Her lips slightly parted, revealing grit teeth; her nails digging into her scalp; wet salt tracks lining her pallid cheeks. The blonde's tiny frame started shaking; why did _he _have to go? _He_ promised he'd be the shelter to protect her from the weather. _He _promised he would make it better. _He_ promised he would make it better **always**.

After being surrounded by dark silence for so long, the young blonde gradually let her fingers loosen their hold on the blonde strands of hair, slowly letting her damp eyes crack open. The sounds of her shallow breathing occupied the stale, white room. Was it finally over?

A flash of white light filled the room, a resounding clap followed soon after, leaving the young girl to snap back into her previous position.  
It was never over.

It was always during this time when the memories would come flooding back.

It was always this time when she felt the most vulnerable.

It was always this time when _he_ invaded her thoughts.

It was always this time when her chest felt _**hollower**_ than ever.

The young girl let her head fall onto the cool, soft pillow. As her flesh made contact with the fabric, she winced. This pillow was so much different from her _other_ pillow.  
_That_ pillow radiated heat.

_That_ pillow gave off a comforting scent of light cologne.

_That_ pillow smiled at her with a crooked mouth and white teeth.

_That_ pillow spoke with a voice so soft that it sent shivers up her spine.

_That_ pillow had breath that gently tickled her skin and smelled like sea-salt ice cream.

_That_ pillow owned soft, sun-kissed golden spikes that she could run her fingers through.

_That _pillow looked at her with cobalt blue eyes that twinkled like the stars.

_That_ pillow held her with strong, protective, tan arms.

_That_ pillow kissed her teasingly with soft, pink lips.

_That_ pillow had been in her "heart" from the very start.

_That_ pillow swore to her… that _he'd_ never leave.

A light, feathery voice's whisper seemed to echo throughout the room, eventually finding its way to the blonde's ears.

"_Open your eyes, sunshine."_

Hearing the words, the girl's eyes snapped open. Her hands flew down from her ears and gripped the sheets beneath her; cerulean orbs searching the room frantically for the speaker, her eyes straining in the darkness that enveloped her tiny body.

The darkness never used to bother her… before; she knew that somewhere, there was a light waiting for her. Now… the darkness was plain darkness, nothing was left for her. Nothing was left _of_ her – _he_ had taken it all with him. A third white flash drowned the flaxen-haired girl in its brightness, bringing her back to past, leaving her dreary present.

* * *

She was suddenly being pulled along by the sandy blond-haired boy she had been thinking about down a white corridor; his hand enveloping hers in familiar warmth. Her feet stumbling to keep up with the boy's long stride; she eventually felt her feet lose contact with the ground and fall on top of the boy. With a slight groan, she let her eyes flicker open. In doing so, she flushed as she realized bright cobalt eyes were peering at her, inches away from her face. She hadn't realized that he had turned around to try and catch her.

As she made a move to relieve herself of this awkward situation, a hand shot out and gripped her arm, pulling her back to the position in front of those eyes once again. The girl's face resembled a tomato when she feebly looked up at the boy she was on top of. His lips whispered,

"_Don't move."_

She obeyed as the spiky-haired boy drew closer, eventually closing the gap between their tingling lips.

The moment melted into another – this one displaying the boy and girl sitting in a dreary room, looking out a window. The girl murmured quietly,

"It's so gray outside…"

The boy noticed that the girl's eyes were dull; the sun hadn't been out in days. He spoke,

"_Well, I ain't no cloudy weather."_

The girl turned towards him, confused. Intending to give him a questioning look, she was in turn met with a chaste kiss and a crooked smile. The boy continued,

"_And when the sun don't shine, I'm gonna make it better. Always. I promise."_

The blonde smiled to herself; he was definitely not cloudy weather and he made everything better.

The scene transitioned; merging into the room she used to be in, but this time, a protective figure was with her. Tucked under the blond boy's chin, the girl sniffled helplessly as a storm raged on outside. Her eyes were glued shut, fingers gripping the boy's shirt tightly. Tears rolled out of her closed eyes, eventually soaking the spiky-haired boy's front. Feeling his wet shirt, the boy tightened his hold on the tiny girl. He stroked her soft, platinum blonde hair, rubbing circles in her back, trying anything to soothe the shaking girl in his arms. He leaned in close to her ear and muttered,

"_Don't cry."_

Receiving no response, he tried again,

"_Open your eyes, sunshine."_

A small whimper was all he got in return. He chuckled lightly and whispered again,

"_I can't make it better if you don't look at me."_

He felt movement under his chin as he saw the girl was now staring at him with tear-stained eyes. The boy smiled gently as he kissed the tears off of her face. He smiled against her skin as he felt her face rise in temperature each time he kissed a drop away. He noticed her expression, one of sadness. He quietly said,

"_The rain isn't always bad y'know… it can also wash your pain away…"_

An almost inaudible voice asked,

"_What kind of pain would I be going through? You… you're not going to leave me are you? Don't go… I'm gonna miss you…"_

The boy froze for a second, she couldn't possibly know, could she? He licked his lips and cautiously started,

"_No. I swear to you, I'm never leaving."_

The boy then pressed his lips to the girl's forehead. Against her skin, he whispered silently,

"_I pray that this love is here to stay…"_

Not understanding, the girl nodded into his embrace and cuddled deeper into his side. After making sure that the blonde girl was asleep, the sandy-blond boy let a few tears of his own escape through his cobalt eyes.

The night faded away into a memory that the girl had desperately tried to avoid. The petite girl had opened her eyes to find nobody beside her. The warmth of the previous night had left her, leaving her to feel cold and alone. Hadn't he sworn to her? Didn't he say that he was never going to leave her? The sheets left a lingering smell of him, causing the hole in her chest to deepen. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. No one was going to kiss them away anymore.

The flaxen girl shook her head violently, as if to shake the last memory out of her head. It had been about a year now, and _he_ hadn't returned. She was beginning to lose hope. _He_ had left unannounced, leaving her cold, alone, and broken. Every time a storm brews, the girl hides away in her white room, desperately ignoring the bouts of thunder and lightning.

* * *

This storm had lasted for days. Each day seemed to prolong her suffering – when was it ever going to be over? The girl was in her room again, clutching her ears, eyes shut securely. Listening to only silence, she didn't hear the light footsteps that made their way to her bed. The young girl gasped lightly when she felt more weight on her bed and a light brush of fingers against her arm.

Her arms were pried away from her ears; if possible, the girl shut her eyes even tighter. A comforting chuckle and a familiar phrase reached her ears,

"Open your eyes, sunshine."

Her eyes flew open, making sure that she wasn't dreaming. Sure enough, the spiky-haired boy was sitting there on her bed, wearing her favorite crooked smile, eyes twinkling. The boy was tackled to the bed when the young girl launched herself at him. The blonde buried her face into the spiky-haired boy's neck. The light cologne filled her nostrils and she started sniffling. She felt the boy bring his hands up to her hair, embracing her tightly. She felt him gulp and then whisper,

"I'm sorry."

Tears rolled down rosy cheeks, eyes closed in contentment.

"Open your eyes, don't cry…"

The girl's cracked voice croaked,

"I thought… you weren't coming back…"

The boy smiled in return and landed a light kiss on her lips, murmuring in her ear,

"You know me."


End file.
